


i can read your lying lips

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [10]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2x01, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nicole's POV, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Nicole is happy to be back in Waverly's arms, even if she's squeezing just a little too tight.But everything starts to go wrong with one kiss.





	i can read your lying lips

“We sure do a lot of patching each other up these days.”

Waverly is so cute. There’s really nothing better than having your sweetheart of a girlfriend doting on you. I mean, the circumstances could probably be better. Might be more fun if I was getting spoiled for my birthday or if it was an anniversary--whoa, Haught. You’ve been with Waverly for what, a couple of weeks? Let’s keep the U-haul in the parking lot. Though I still think they should have backup here at the homestead, even if it’s not me...

Why are her hands so cold? Waverly’s hands are always warm. And soft. She’s always putting that vanilla lotion on them...focus up, agent. Maybe she’s just chilly. It is the middle of winter. Still--something’s off here.

Ow! I know it’s not an actual bullet wound, but don’t touch it! It’s not like her to be careless. But I suppose I wouldn’t blame her for being distracted. She watched her sister murder her other not-really-dead sister, like, a day ago. Can’t blame a girl for being shook up. Damn, when you put it that way, you start to wonder what the hell is wrong with Purgatory. Demons and dead sisters and secret deputies. Ah, jeez! Would ya stop poking at it, Waves? Kinda hard to heal with all the cattle prodding.

Was that a smile? I love it when she smiles. Even just a little one. She used to do it a whole lot more before all this wild nonsense started up. She and Wynonna shouldn’t have to fight evil just to fix her great granddaddy’s mess. Leave it to an old man to ruin a woman’s life.

And why’d Waverly have to get involved anyway? She’s too sweet to have to deal with a curse. Wynonna’s the heir, fair and square. Wait, was it supposed to be Willa? How’d that work out?

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. If Wynonna gets killed, is Waverly gonna have to carry that gun around and shoot every Purgatorian that glows? How’s that gun even work? I wish somebody would explain all this to me...

“...When there are so many other things we should be doing.”

For a second there, I was scared I’d never get to kiss you again, Waverly. I knew I’d be fine--bulletproof vest and all--but Willa had a gun pointed at you. If I’d gotten there a couple seconds later--what was I thinking about? ...I don’t know how she just switches my brain off like that. There’s not a whole lot of quiet time in an officer’s head.

Owww, wandering hands. Which I would be all for in just about any other situation than resting up after a gunshot. Hopefully this stupid bullet not-wound heals fast. There’s things I’d rather be doing...

Weird. That’s not...that’s not right...

Oh, shit. She’s looking at me. I have got to work on my official secret agent poker face.

“What?”

I can’t lie to her. Not when she’s looking at me like that.

“You taste--um...different.”

Well, shit. Purgatory’s just full of unpleasant surprises these days.


End file.
